


The one who won, but at what cost?

by rainbow_salt



Series: Their Reality [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Grieving, Guilt, Manipulation, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Mind Manipulation, Plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_salt/pseuds/rainbow_salt
Summary: She barely keeps a smile from appearing on her lips, she is content with the news but can’t let anyone see it.
Series: Their Reality [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071197
Kudos: 4





	The one who won, but at what cost?

She takes the news gracefully, almost as if she was expecting them. She doesn’t react, she doesn’t cry.

People expect her to break down,  _ he  _ expects her to break down, because all her friends are dead. She doesn’t.

She barely keeps a smile from appearing on her lips, she is content with the news but can’t let anyone see it.

She has won. He only belongs to her now.

It takes her a week to realize that things aren’t going in the way she wanted them to. 

She gives him time to grieve, to heal, to forget about them. But he is still wallowing in sorrow and guilt, and her patience is running thin.

He becomes distant and withdrawn, barely making eye contact with her now, let alone talking to her.

_ Why is he mourning  _ them _ when he is supposed to love  _ her _?! _

She wants to comfort him, to tell him that none of this was his fault, but he doesn’t see her anymore.

One day he starts to not come to school. Few days later she learns that he changed schools.

She sits in her room, her heart is aching. She is sad, she is angry, she is miserable.

Yes, she has won. But was it really worth the price?

All her friends are dead, and for what? For a boy that doesn’t even like her?

She is responsible for their deaths, and the knowledge that gave her a sense of victory just a few weeks ago has turned into a clawing guilt.

_ You were supposed to be mine. _

But he never belonged to her, did he? His heart was always with them. Even now, even after their death, it still is.

She laughs. A demented cackle that echoes in the empty room. She can’t stop herself. 

She doesn’t even know when the hysterical laughter turned into sobbing and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> And that marks the end of my Their Reality series. I decided to keep the Protagonist and Monika alive, but whatever happens after the story can totally be interpreted by the reader. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my little series that was dark and depressing.


End file.
